Chikara!Sans
Chikara Sans is a cild of Epic! Sans and UnderHell Sans. Profile Chikara!Sans is a very....somewhat good kid, he's done some good and bad. He has a bad habit of lying, he acts a lot like his dad UnderHell and talks more like his other dad Epic!Sans. He doesn't like to say "bruh", but he will if he's trying to prove a point and he also will say it uncontrollably (personally speech therapy is recommended trust me it works). He normally changes his clothes, but not often. Appearance: Chikara!Sans wears a Black jacket that was made to have one side larger than the other which would be the left side of his jacket, his jacket also appears to be on fire from certain spots of his jacket, in this case, his shoulders and head. He wears black gloves that allow his fingers to show.He also wears a pair of boots along with some very nice short, that have a pair of gaster teeth attached. Abilities: Determination * Being a child of UnderHell that means some of the LV or in fact, all of his LV was passed down to Chikara!Sans. * Mega/Planet Blaster * Even though their name means destruction, these gaster blasters are a basic size as any other. they fire out pure concentrated determination. * Dg:9999999999+ * They're also labeled 'get rekt noob' on the sides which is nice * Purple and Red Bones Edit * These types of bones have their own effects * Red Bones: Gives the opponent extra amounts of determination, this is bad for monster since monster aren't meant to hold determination. * Dg(if fighting monster: 90) (if human 35) * Purple Bones: These bones do Extra amounts of damage and also will hold you in place cause you to be fired by gaster blaster. If extremely angry and wants to end a fight he will summon green bones and will poison, blind and slower the enemy (50x slower) and gives him a MAJOR advantage in fights. * Dg:120 * Telekinesis: His magic is so powerful that he likes to throw you around buildings and can smash you into the ground that will leave a huge crater the effect is that plenty of buildings will collapse and now way you’ll survive. * Dg:250,000 * Dg:45 (purple bones) * can teleport to far distances and his real DEF is 500 he also has impressive durability he can survive grenade explosions and has bones so tough that it can block exterminator sanses infamous (life goals) * 79,000 galaxy busting attack * he can also summon an axe which cuts through mountains in one slice and can deflect anything at the speed of light since he can make the axe as big as he wants well until as big as mount Everest but * he only has one MAJOR disadvantage in summoning his LV will go back to 1 his hp will be 2 and attack. * also will be 2 but the axe will make his damage 1,000,000,000,000, but if he wants to attack you with the axe, his attack speed is very slow. it takes 10 seconds to make one swing only if large. but in normal sized axe, he will swing as fast as Cross Sans. If he was at his angriest, those little flames go out and increases his durability. He can now survive through space and only 15 gaster blasters are enough to wipe out the sun and he can naturally fly through space. His speed is now 150,000,000,000x the speed of light and his bones now can get so large and strong they can take 9 with nine quadrillion other nines of atomic bombs. They can get as large as twelve suns and he has a new regeneration ability which can heal him after being punched through nine suns in a row and survive 12 hypernovas. * His most amazing feats in god form: nearly killed the king of the multiverse, escaped the biggest black hole ever, effortlessly destroyed every single person from every au (in a timeline), sliced off Error's blue strings which is said to be impossible. * fast enough to dodge prototypes. * Overall: He is an extremely powerful enemy and will destroy you almost instantly if you want don’t have powerful gadgets. Backstory: Epic!Sans was fighting his Chara in EpicTale. On verge of death, he fired one last gaster blaster. This Gaster blaster was so strong that it opened up a rift in the void, this void allowed for the other void rift in UnderHell to activate. This allowed UnderHell to travel to EpicTale, there he saw Epic!Sans bout to be killed. UnderHell Sans fired a gaster blaster and killed Chara. They (Chara) couldn't come back to life since now that UnderHell was in EpicTale. He was the most determined person there was. UnderHell whispered "get rekt scrub" (presumably to Chara), and then pulled Epic Sans into a passionate kiss. Now with EpicTale at peace, everyone had no longer a need to fight. UnderHell uses Chara's soul to break the barrier and everyone is free from the underground. Before UHSans could leave Epic!Sans wanted to get to know him better, so for the past couple of days UHSans and Epic!Sans hung out and got to know each other. But one day, UnderHell came to Epic!Sans and asked him if he felt like taking their relationship to the next level. And this was how Chikara!Sans was born. Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Category:Male